Retour de Pégasus
by charlygate
Summary: Et si Daniel était arrivé à partir sur Atlantis, et revenait sur Terre après un long séjour dans la galaxie de Pégasus.


**Retour de Pegasus**

* * *

Et si Daniel partait sur le Dedalus au début de la saison 9 ! C'est son retour, l'heure des retrouvailles !

Saison : début de la saison 9 et futur.

Genre : Romance mais pas vraiment.

Note : C'est la première fois que j'écris à travers le personnage de Daniel. Alors envoyez des feedback pour me dire comment vous trouvez. En tout cas j'ai trouvé ça super d'écrire pour Daniel, ça coule tout seul, et pourtant ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais je crois que c'est celui qui sait le mieux raconter dans la série. Alors autant rester le plus possible fidèle au style des auteurs de Stargate SG1.

Note 2 : il y a un peu de Stargate Atlantis, mais vite fait !

Note 3 : si par hasard quelqu'un voulait publier cette fic sur son site libre à lui ou à elle, il faut juste me prévenir. Mais ça m'étonnerait !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Gekko Corp., à MGM. et autre !

* * *

Cela fait six ans que je ne les ai pas vus ! Six ans dont toute une année de voyage sur le Dedalus. Je suis parti alors que Teal'c et ses frères jaffas tentaient de construire une nation noble, une nation fondée sur le respect ; Sam, elle, était affectée à la zone 51 mais pensait à revenir au SGC même en l'absence de Teal'c, Jack et moi. Quant à Jack, on venait de lui confier la tête du Off World Security à Washington. Je me rappelle encore la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était il y a cinq ans, je faisais du rangement dans mon bureau et il est apparu en uniforme sur le pallier. On est allé manger à la cantine. Le Dedalus partait quelques heures plus tard avec moi à son bord, direction la cité d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pegasus où l'on avait déjà envoyé une équipe dirigée par le docteur Elizabeth Weir, il y a maintenant six ans. Six ou sept mois avant mon départ on avait reçu une transmission par la porte des étoiles provenant d'Atlantis, avec des données vidéo, des fichiers, des comptes-rendus et tout un tas d'informations sur la galaxie de Pegasus, la technologie de la cité des anciens et sur la menace des Wraith. Maintenant, on a plusieurs E2PZ pleins ce qui nous permettra de faire beaucoup de voyage entre la Terre et Atlantis. Je suis à la fois impatient et anxieux de revenir. J'ai vraiment très envie de revoir mes amis, de leur raconter mes aventures et d'écouter les leurs. Je sais déjà que Jack, Sam et Teal'c sont encore en vie. J'ai aussi appris le mariage de Sam avec un nouveau prétendant. Teal'c est revenu sur Terre chaque année pour les anniversaire de Sam et de Jack. Je le sais parce que le SGC a envoyé un autre équipage sur l'Entreprise, (om choisi par Thor sur les conseils de Jack pour le dernier vaisseau hybride entre la technologie asgard et terrienne), il y a de ça trois ans. Et puis Jack a disparu de la circulation, il a une nouvelle fois pris sa retraite et est revenu à Colorado Springs trois ans après mon départ. Je sais que lorsque je passerai la porte il sera là de l'autre côté et qu'il m'attendra. Il me l'avait promis quelques minutes avant que je parte.

Six ans plus tôt : 

J- Quand vous reviendrez, vous pouvez être sûr que vous me trouverez en bas de la rampe. Et à ce moment quand vous verrez tout ce qui aura changé et que vous aurez manqué vous me direz que j'avais raison et que vous auriez du rester sur Terre.

J'avais rigolé et il avait sourit nerveusement. Il aura tout tenté pour me dissuader de partir et je savais pourquoi. Il pensait qu'il devait gardé un œil sur moi et me protéger comme il l'avait fait depuis mon retour de Chulac, comme un grand frère.

Maintenant le départ pour la Terre n'est plus que dans deux heures et je n'ai toujours pas fini de faire mes bagages. Elizabeth m'a envoyé Ford et John pour m'aider, mais perdu dans mes pensées je n'arriverai pas à tout finir. Tant pis, je n'emporterai que les choses indispensable, le reste suivra dans les prochains voyages.

Enfin je vais bientôt retrouver mes amis, ma planète alors je n'aurai pas besoin de grand-chose. J'espère seulement que je ne serai pas trop déboussolé. Jack pensait que les choses auraient beaucoup changé à mon retour j'espère qu'il n'aura pas tout à fait raison. Je ne parle pas de la Terre bien sûr, elle a déjà changé énormément, mais je pense surtout à mes amis, les gens que je connaissais avant mon départ. La Terre, elle, a beaucoup beaucoup changé : le monde est au courant pour la porte, les menaces que la planète a essuyé et devra encore affronter. Je sais que cette nouvelle a créé un climat de panique au départ et puis les gens se sont habitués et maintenant la porte et les extraterrestres font parti du décor. A un moment certain parlaient même de faire de la Terre une territoire d'accueil, mais l'idée n'a pas abouti, sûrement que c'était trop tôt mais je trouve cette idée géniale. C'est ce genre de comportement qui nous valu le droit de devenir la cinquième race. C'est Thor qui m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait fait le voyage pour nous apporter des vivres et de nouvelles technologies asgard et terriennes qui nous ont bien aidée dans notre lutte contre les Wraith.

Enfin bon, assez discuter, il faut que je termine ses sacs sinon…

Deux heures plus tard :

Ah, c'est bon de se retrouver chez soi ! Il y a pas mal de monde dans la salle d'embarquement mais j'essaie de repérer Jack. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il n'est pas du genre à se fondre dans la masse. Ah, le voilà, il s'avance vers moi. Hé, mais c'est, heu…Je bafouille quelque chose comme un bonjour, je suis vraiment surpris, c'est Jack. Mais il est tellement différent, je ne pensais pas le retrouver si changé. Il est souriant, le bonheur se lit sur son visage et puis chose exceptionnelle chez Jack, il porte un enfant dans les bras, un petit garçon.

J- Alors, c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire. Après six ans, vous me servez un simple bonjour tout ridicule.

D- Non, bien sûr, je…j'étais seulement étonné…Vous êtes si !

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Jack pose l'enfant par terre et s'avance vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et me tape chaleureusement dans le dos. Puis il reprend le petit garçon dans ses bras.

J- Je vous présente Jeremiah. Mon fils ! Puis s'adressant à l'enfant. Tu te rappelles de Daniel, c'est mon ami, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé !

Je- C'est lui ! demanda le gamin en me montrant du doigt.

J- Oui, mon chéri !

Je- Bonjour Daniel !

D- Bonjour !

Une fois que mes esprits repris, je demande à Jack.

D- Je vois que pas mal de choses ont changé en mon absence ! Vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard parce que là je suis un peu perdu. Je croyais que c'était Sam qui aurait des enfants à mon retour mais vous c'est une surprise !

J- Ah, mais Sam aussi a des enfants, deux pour être exact. Mais celui-ci il est à moi. Hein champion, ajouta-t-il en regardant Jeremiah.

Jack dit ça avec tellement d'affection dans le regard, c'est bouleversant de le voir comme ça. Il soulève l'enfant au dessus de sa tête puis le serre fort contre lui. On sort de la salle d'embarquement puis on se dirige vers mes quartiers en attendant les briefings et l'autorisation de sortir de la base pour mes compagnons et moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Jack a un fils ! Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails mais il a trois ans et s'appelle Jeremiah. Je viens de passer plus de six heures en débriefing et je n'ai pas encore fini. Toute la semaine prochaine sera animée par des briefings avec les différentes personnes de la mission Atlantis. Mais par bonheur j'ai pu parlé avec Sam au téléphone et Teal'c est passé me voir. Teal'c m'a sobrement annoncé que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis mon départ de la Terre. Premièrement, il était devenu l'Ambassadeur de la Nation Jaffa sur Terre. J'ai essayé de le questionner sur Jack mais comme à son habitude quand il ne veut rien dévoiler il est resté muet comme une tombe.

Pour moi aussi pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis mon départ. Bien que j'étais de nouveau avec Sarah, quelque temps avant mon départ nous nous étions quittés et c'était libre, enfin célibataire que j'étais parti sur Atlantis. Et une fois de plus, comme dirait Jack, je repassais la porte marier. Mais ça mes amis ne le savaient pas. En tout cas, pas encore. Atlantis était devenue une colonie de la Terre et en ce sens la vie continuait comme sur Terre. Rien ne nous empêchait de se créer de nouvelles relations. C'était même primordial. Ne sachant pas quand nous pourrions tous rentrés, il était devenu évident à tout le monde qu'il faudrait peut être assurer une descendance directement sur Atlantis, et cela malgré la menace des Wraith.

Et bien entendu, je compte présenter ma femme à mes amis le plus vite possible mais j'aimerai le faire quand ils seront tous réunis, bien que je ne me fasse pas d'illusion sur le fait que de tous les réunir ne fasse pas taire Jack et ses mauvaises plaisanteries. Mais, sait-on, j'espère qu'il s est assagi. Enfin ! On a prévu un repas chez Jack pour mon retour, histoire de tous se retrouver et de se raconter les six dernières années. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des nouvelles à annoncer.

Justement c'est aujourd'hui le fameux dîner de retrouvailles. Je suis avec Elizabeth dans mon bureau. Elle m'annonce que John est muté sur le Site Alpha pour au minimum six mois. Elle doit partir pour Washington. Quant à Ford, il reste au SGC, le Docteur Beckett repartira sur Atlantis, et oui je ne suis pas le seul à m'être marier, et sa femme l'attend dans une autre galaxie. Teyla a finalement accepté d'être l'Ambassadeur de son peuple sur la Terre et MacKay lui hésite encore à rester, la vie sur Atlantis lui est devenue agréable finalement.

D- Et pour vous deux, comment ça va se passer. Vous allez être séparer un bon bout de temps.

E- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé mais il se pourrait bien qu'on décide de ne plus se voir, pour faciliter les choses. C'est le seul inconvénient de notre retour, ça remet tout en cause pour notre couple.

D- Pas forcement, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela remet en cause. Vous vous aimez toujours alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez faire marche arrière.

E- C'est compliqué entre John et moi ! Ca l'a toujours été et ça le sera aussi ici. Et franchement je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter encore longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse des choix qu'il regrettera ensuite.

D- Jack disait la même chose à propos de Sam et lui.

E- Je ne savais pas que le Général O'Neill et le colonel Carter étaient ensemble !

D- Justement, ils ne l'étaient pas. Jack prenait la carrière de Sam comme bouclier pour excuse. Et finalement, ils n'ont jamais été ensemble. Par manque de courage ! Et pourtant dans bien d'autres domaines ils n'en manquaient pas !

E- Et ils ont l'air plutôt heureux maintenant, chacun de leur côté.

D- Oui, enfin ce n'est pas pareil.

J'essaie de me rattraper tant bien que mal.

D- Vous et John êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, la situation est totalement différente, même si vous usez de mêmes excuses pour ne plus vous engager. Et je vais vous dire quelque chose Elizabeth. Ce n'est plus le moment de reculer, le plus dur est passé, et maintenant laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Et puis, John ne partira pas sans vous. Il est assez coriace pour tenir tête aux ronds de cuir de Washington, surtout pour vous.

E- Oui, je crois que de toute façon rien n'est jamais facile dans les relations de couples.

D- Ca c'est certain !

E- Bon il faut que je me dépêche, le Général Landry voulait me voir cette après-midi avant de recommencer les briefings.

D- OK, à plus tard !

Elizabeth me sourit puis sort de mon bureau.

Notre dîner de retrouvailles est dans deux heures. C'est donc chez Jack que ça se passe, et je sais que Teal'c sera là, ainsi que Ry'ac et sa femme. Hammond doit passer dans la soirée et je suis passée chercher Cassy à l'aéroport ce matin. Et bien sûr, Sam va venir avec ses enfants. Alors il y a une question que je me pose. Si comme prévu Sam vient avec ses enfants est ce que leur père, son mari va venir aussi. Ca semble logique qu'il soit invité. Et puis Jeremiah a bien une mère, alors est ce qu'elle sera là. Sam l'a connaît elle ? Ca risque de faire pas mal de vague, ce soir ! Et je leur réserve aussi une surprise, elle va m'accompagner ce soir, je parle de ma femme, Teyla quoi ! C'est vrai que j'appréhende un peu de la présenter à tout le monde comme ça, sans même avoir prévenu que j'étais marié, mais je voulais éviter de raconter cinquante fois la même histoire. Enfin, j'espère que la situation entre Jack et Sam a évoluée sinon j'imagine déjà l'ambiance tendue qu'il y aura au dîner. De toute façon je préviendrai Teyla de la nouvelle situation dans leur rapport. Parce que bien sûr je lui ai raconté leurs histoires mais sans rentrer dans les détails, parce que je ne les connais même pas, de toute façon ! Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit tenue à l'écart par l'atmosphère

Enfin, elle a accepté de venir mais un peu à contre cœurs. Elle voulait que je les informe avant ce soir que je suis marié. Mais je veux leur faire une surprise !

Voilà qui est dit et je pense qu'ils vont être surpris. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront aussi subjugués par Teyla, elle est si…parfaite.

Enfin, il faut qu'on se prépare, Jack a changé de maison et elle est située en dehors de la ville. Teal'c m'a dit que Jack n'a pas voulu reprendre son ancienne maison à son retour à Colorado Springs. Il disait que c'était trop prés de la base. Va savoir pourquoi ça le dérangeait, en plus il adorait sa maison et il faut dire qu'il avait bon goût. Elle était magnifique.

Bon, on est prés, il faut qu'on passe cherché Cassy dans ses quartiers et on part en voiture. Elle va être la première à savoir que je me suis remarié. J'attends avec impatience de lui dire, Cassy a toujours été une fille avec plein de bon sens. Je suis sûr qu'elle et Teyla s'entendront à merveille. En plus, Cassy sait ce que c'est d'être nouvelle sur Terre et de se retrouver confronter à un environnement qui n'est pas le votre. Il faut un temps d'adaptation et Cassy a vécu ça !

C- Daniel, tu es en retard ! Si tu arrives chez Jack en retard il va te le faire payer ! Toi qui lui reprochais toujours de ne jamais être à l'heure.

D- Et j'avais raison ! Bon, Cassy, il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.

C- Daniel, je connais déjà Teyla !

D- Oui mais…heu…Teyla et moi on est mariés !

C- Marier ! Ouah ! C'est génial !

Cassy a l'air sincèrement heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle.

C- Et ça fait longtemps ?

T- Quatre ans ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la cérémonie et Daniel m'a dit que sur Terre les gens fêtent cet événement. Alors j'espère que tu pourras me conseiller sur l'organisation de ce jour.

C- Oui, mais je crois que tu devrais plutôt demander à Sam, elle s'y connaît en mariage. Moi, pas vraiment !

T- Merci !

On sort sur le parking de la base et le garde est le même que lorsque je suis parti. Pauvre gamin, six ans cloué devant la porte de l'ascenseur. On prend ma voiture et Cassy m'indique la route pour aller chez Jack. Je crois que sans elle on n'aurait jamais trouvé. Je comprends vraiment pourquoi Jack a abandonné son ancienne maison. Celle ci est dans le même style, chalet de ville, toute en bois mais le coin est reculé, avec peu de voisins. Il a un chemin privé et je suis sur que l'odeur moite que je sens est celle d'un petit étang. Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi Jack aime tant pêcher. Non, franchement c'est ennuyeux à mourir. Surtout quand il n'y a pas de poissons à pêcher.

Nous nous garons et sortons de la voiture. Soudain Cassy se retourne vers moi.

C- Dit, c'est bizarre mais ni Sam ni Jack ne m'a dit que vous étiez marié.

D- Ils ne le savent pas. Tu es la première au courant !

Cassy pouffe de rire.

C- Alors là ! Je savais que eux te réservaient des surprises, mais si j'avais pensé que toi aussi, j'aurais pris un appareil photo. Cette soirée sera mémorable !

Puis elle tourne les talons, et frappe à la porte. C'est Teal'c qui ouvre.

T- Bonjours Daniel Jackson, Cassandra, Teyla Emmagan !

Teal'c, ah, toujours aussi, aussi…lui !

Il nous fait entré et me glisse tout doucement.

T- Je croyais que vous deviez venir avec la petite Cassandra seulement. Que fait Teyla Emmagan ici ?

D- Hé bien, il y a une très bonne raison pour qu'elle soit venue avec moi. Mais je vous le dirai quand tout le monde sera là ! Où est Jack ?

T- O'Neill est dans la cuisine, par là, mais il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

D- Oui, et bien je ne vais pas me gêné.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. C'est bizarre, mais cet endroit ne ressemble pas tout à fait à Jack. Il n'y a pas de boite de pizza dans un coin ou de bières sur la table. Peut être tout simplement qu'il a rangé ou que la mère de Jeremiah habite ici, tout simplement aussi !

Je pousse la porte tout doucement et entend Jack crier derrière.

J- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ! C'est clair !

D- Jack c'est Daniel, il faut que je vous parle.

J- OK, Daniel, mais pas de commentaires.

D- D'accord !

Je pousse la porte, et Jack la referme tout de suite après moi. Et là, j'ouvre les yeux sur l'enfer des cuisines. Il y a littéralement de la nourriture partout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

D- Vous avez peut être besoin d'un coup de main ?

J- J'ai dit pas de commentaires. Et non je n'ai pas besoin d'un coup de main seulement Sam a absolument tenu a m'aider et voilà le résultat.

D- Vous rigolez. Sam n'a pas pu mettre un bordel pareil à elle toute seule.

Jack me fixe avec un regard qui veut tout dire. C'est bien Sam la tornade qui est passée par ici.

J- J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais elle est tellement têtue. Du coup, c'est comme si un ouragan était passé par là. J'espère au moins que ce qu'elle a préparé sera bon, sinon elle va être vexée. Au fait, qu'aviez vous de si important à me dire ?

D- Oh, et bien, c'est assez délicat. Disons que je ne suis pas venu seul !

J- Oui je sais vous avez amené Cassy…

D- Et quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

J Ah bon qui ?

D- Ma femme.

Jack se tourna lentement vers moi. Il avait un air idiot sur le visage, comme si ce que je venais de lui annoncer il aurait du sans douter.

J- J'aurai du m'en douter. Vous, tout seul, sans surveillance, avec toute une galaxie de jolies femmes. Et je l'a connais ?

D- Oui !

J- Ah bon, elle est terrienne.

D- Non

J- Alors comment je peux la connaître ?

D- C'est Teyla !

J- Teyla ! Vous voulez dire Teyla l'ambassadrice, Teyla la jolie extraterrestre de l'équipe du Major Shepard ?

D- Ah, bah, oui, il n'y en a qu'une !

J- Et vous vous êtes marié quand ?

D- Il y a trois ans, mais on vous racontera ça plus tard.

J- Ok !

Il a l'air heureux pour moi mais en même temps il a cet air mystérieux qui me dit qu'il ne va pas en rester là, et qu'il prépare quelque chose.

J- Bon tout est prés on va rejoindre les autres. Je pense que tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé mais ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure, ce n'est pas difficile pourtant ?

D- Et c'est vous qui dites ça, vous l'éternel en retard ! C'est le monde à l'envers.

J- Ouais bon, taisez vous !

D- Attendez, juste une dernière question, est ce que le mari de Sam et la mère de Jeremiah vont être là ?

J- Oui tout le monde est de retour je vous l'ai dit pourtant.

Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que Jack serait aussi calme et serein à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que sa copine, Sam et son mari. J'aurai parié contre et apparemment j'aurai perdu.

On entre dans le salon avec les plats. Sam entre dans la pièce et prend un plateau des mains de Jack. Elle me regarde avec un air amusé. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu manigancer tous les deux. En tout cas personne ne m'a sauté dessus pour me demander pourquoi Teyla est venue avec moi. Ils doivent tous penser que je l'ai amené pour lui faire rencontrer des gens de la Terre et pour lui montrer la surface. D'un côté ce n'est pas faux, mais de l'autre c'est bien plus que ça.

On sort tous dans le jardin, très grand jardin. Il y a déjà plein de monde ! Le Général Hammond est là. En fait, il ne manque plus que Ry'ac et sa femme, mais Teal'c m'a dit qu'ils arriveraient plus tard. Apparemment, ils font un séjour sur Terre et ils reviennent par avion à Colorado Springs.

Teyla me regarde et me glisse timidement.

T- Tu l'as dit au Général O'Neill ?

D- Oui !

Je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée alors je lui prends doucement la main et ajoute.

D- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont t'adorer. Comme moi, je t'aime ! Et puis ils vont faire quelques plaisanteries sur moi et le mariage et c'est tout.

On entre dans le jardin main dans la main et Sam nous aperçoit. Je sens la main de Teyla lentement glissée de la mienne, mais je le serre un peu plus. Comme pour la rassurée.

Sam s'approche et nous regarde tous les deux.

S- Alors ça ! Vous…vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

D- On est marié même !

Je dis ça d'un ton fier, bien sûr de moi.

S- C'est génial ! Félicitations !

Ca c'était pour moi.

S- Et félicitations aussi à vous Teyla, c'est un type bien !

T- Merci beaucoup Colonel Carter.

S- Appelez moi Sam, c'est plus simple. Et qui est au courant ?

D- Je l'ai appris à Jack il y a quelques minutes, et puis toi ! Et Cassy aussi le sait !

S- Mais il faut le dire à tout le monde, c'est une bonne nouvelle. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sam d'un regard intéressé.

S- Daniel a quelque chose d'important à dire ! Allez, vas y, dis leur !

D- Bon, et bien pour tous ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà, Teyla et moi nous sommes mariés. Depuis trois ans maintenant.

Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils semblent tous un peu surpris mais se dirigent vers nous pour nous serrer dans leur bras et nous féliciter, même parfois avec une pointe d'humour sur moi et les mariages.

Finalement, tout c'est bien passer et l'ambiance est détendue. Jack est en train de discuter avec Sam, et Kerry Jonhson. Je me rappelle d'elle, elle est à la CIA. C'est sûrement la mère de Jeremiah. Jack me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher.

J- Alors, Daniel je te représente Kerry Jonhson, c'est la mère de Jeremiah.

D- C'est bête mais je croyais que tous les deux c'était fini quand je suis parti.

K- Disons que Jack avait certaines choses à régler et finalement il a trouvé le courage de le faire. C'est vraiment dommage que les efforts que tu as fait n'aient pas fonctionné sur la distance.

D- Je ne comprends plus rien moi.

J- Et bien, Kerry pensait que je devais régler certaines affaires avec Sam avant qu'on s'engage tous les deux vers quelque chose de sérieux. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai discuté avec Sam, et on a convenu de faire un essai ensemble, mais ça n'a pas bien fonctionné. A cette époque on était tous les deux à Washington, et puis quand on s'est séparé Sam est revenu ici, au SGC. Moi je suis resté à Washington et puis j'ai croisé Kerry dans un couloir de la Maison Blanche. On a parlé et on s'est remis ensemble. De là est venu Jeremiah. Tu continues, Kerry !

K- Finalement au bout d'un an et demi, Jeremiah est né et nos rapports ont changé. Je crois que l'on n'était pas un couple fait pour avoir des enfants ensemble. Tout simplement. Alors on s'est séparé et Jack est venu s'installer ici. On avait une garde partagée pour Jeremiah, six mois chez l'un six mois chez l'autre, et puis j'ai été mutée ici au SGC ! Tu continues, Sam.

S- Pendant ce temps moi, je me suis mariée et j'ai eu Ira qui a quatre ans. Et puis Mickael est mort dans une fusillade. C'était quelque mois après le retour de Jack à Colorado Springs. Il m'a aidé pour Ira et aussi pour mon deuil. Quand Kerry est revenu au SGC on a sympathisé, et on s'est rendu compte que même si on était extrêmement différentes il y avait des points qui nous rapprochent. Notamment les enfants. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge qui a un garçon a peu prés du même âge. Et puis les garçons s'entendent très bien. Finalement, tous les trois on s'est vu souvent ces dernières années. On était toujours les uns chez les autres. Ca nous a beaucoup rapproché. On peut dire qu'on forme comme une famille. Voilà l'histoire !

D- C'est une belle histoire, mais il y a un passage que je n'ai pas bien saisi. Toi et Jack ça n'a pas marché ?

J- Pas vraiment non !

D- Autre chose encore, Jack a dit que ton mari serait là. Alors je ne comprends pas très bien, tu t'es remarié.

S- Non, pas encore, mais c'est vrai que c'est prévu, on attendait ton retour en fait. Parce que ça fait six mois que c'est prévu, enfin depuis la naissance de Ela, et puis on s'est dit que tu nous en voudrais si tu n'assistais pas à notre mariage.

D- Je le connais, c'est ça !

K- Voyons Daniel, ça ne vous parait pas évident que le futur marié c'est Jack.

Là je restai sans voix ! J'avais bien imaginé qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais après le récit de leur essai infructueux, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient osé tenter le coup une nouvelle fois. Apparemment si, ils avaient osé. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

D- Attendez, vous vous êtes remis ensemble, vous avez fait un enfant ensemble, et ça marche. Mieux que la première fois, alors que vos vies sont deux fois plus compliquées. Vous êtes vraiment incompréhensibles tous les deux.

J- En fait, Sam et moi on s'est rendus compte que notre couple n'avait pas d'avenir si on n'envisageait pas une famille. On a attendu tellement longtemps pour chacun être prés à accepter l'autre dans sa vie, qu'inconsciemment on voulait que ce soit pour toujours….

Sam reprend la suite de Jack, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

S- …et au moment de notre première histoire, on n'avait pas envie de créer quelque chose. On n'était pas encore sûr chacun d'être prés à construire. Alors quand on a commencé à ressortir ensemble, on était déjà chacun engagé dans une famille, Jack avait la garde partagée de Jeremiah avec Kerry, et Ira avait un an et demi. On n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur de s'engager l'un avec l'autre. Alors on a commencé à faire des projets, et puis je suis tombée enceinte de Ela et les projets sont devenus de plus en plus limpides. Tout nous semblait, nous semble naturel maintenant.

D- C'est dingue !

J- Non !

D- Si !

J- Non !

D- Enfin, Jack si c'est dingue ! Vous deux ensemble, chacun avec un fils et une petite fille en commun, un projet de mariage en vue. Moi quand je suis parti, vous en étiez encore à vous donner du Colonel et du Général.

J- Bon, de votre point de vue, c'est peut être dingue, mais je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment la chose la plus naturelle. Ca ne me passerait même pas à l'esprit qu'on puisse se séparer à nouveau !

D- J'en suis heureux pour vous ! Vraiment !

Aujourd'hui on fête les vingt-cinq ans de mariage de Jack et Sam !

C'est un événement ! Tous leurs amis sont là, enfin tous ceux qui sont encore en vie bien sûr ! Le Général Hammond est décédé il y a maintenant dix ans et bien sûr comme à chacun de ses événements on pense tous à Janet. Mais pour l'heure, c'est la fête. Cassy est venue avec son copain et leur fille qui s'appelle Hanka comme la planète d'origine de Cassy. Ry'ac est ici avec sa femme Kar'yn, Teal'c est venue avec Ishta, ils se sont finalement réconciliés après de nombreuses années de guéguerres d'amoureux. Jeremiah est venu seul mais sa sœur Ela l'accompagne, et ils sont de toute beauté. Ira lui est accompagné d'un beau jeune homme qui s'appelle Eric. Ils sont ensembles depuis quatre ans déjà, et je dois dire que Ira fait la fierté de sa mère et de son père adoptif, Jack. Eh oui, quand il a eu dix ans, Ira a demandé si Jack voulait bien être son père et l'adopter, alors Jack n'a pas pu résisté devant le regard si bleu du petit garçon qui le suppliait du regard de devenir son père. En plus ce gamin, enfin qui n'est plus vraiment un gamin est un génie. Déjà petit il était très en avance sur son âge mais personne ne se serait douté qu'il serait aussi doué pour tout ! C'est bien le digne fils de Sam ! Kerry est là et elle s'occupe de son petit fils. Oui j'ai oublié de préciser que Jeremiah n'est pas venu s'en personne. Bien sûr, il n'est pas accompagné par une femme puisque sa jeune épouse est morte en couche, mais il a qu'en même emmener avec lui sont fils Charly, appelé ainsi en l'honneur de son oncle disparu prématurément. Et puis il y a aussi ma fille Sharéa qui accompagne sa mère. Quant à moi, et bien je regarde tout ce beau monde d'un coin de la pièce. Oh, bien sûr personne ne me vois, c'est l'une des principales règles : ne pas interférer dans la vie des espèces inférieures. Et oui, je suis mort une nouvelle fois, il y a quelques années déjà, juste après le Général Hammond, et comme à mon habitude j'ai choisi l'ascension. En fait, cette fois j'y suis même arrivé tout seul. Oma ne m'a pas aidé. Mais bon, des fois ce choix m'est un peu amer, lorsque je les regarde et que je vois comme ils sont heureux comme dans une grande famille, parfois le fait de ne pas pouvoir partager ce bonheur est douloureux ! Mais ainsi va la vie dans cette galaxie ! Ah, tien je commence à parler comme Oma ça rime !

FIN


End file.
